


Fry's Little Sister (Futurama Fanfic)

by Ninjyella



Category: Futurama
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjyella/pseuds/Ninjyella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey Guys,</p><p>This is just a 2 or 3 chapter story about Fry having a sister called Evie or Eve. I am going to make somee bits up.  I don't own Futurama or any of their characters.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys,
> 
> This is just a 2 or 3 chapter story about Fry having a sister called Evie or Eve. I am going to make somee bits up. I don't own Futurama or any of their characters.

Eve' s POV

It's almost Christmas. Christmas is meant to be a time of celebration and presents. But I don't get much presents to be honest. I mean half the time my parents are arguing with each other literally. And my older brother Yancy is always arguing with me or Fry. He always thinks he's better I mean he's good at basketball. Fry is also my older brother but a lot more better. He's kind to me and we always mess around together and comforts me when I need it we love walking our dog Seymour too. I'm 14 years old well I'll be 15 in about a month time. 

"Eve" mother called out. "Yeah" I replied. "Can you and Fry go out and get some Chrsitmas present for your older brother". Really?!! Fry and Yancy have always had a sibling rivalry me not so much. I mean Yancy sometimes used to make fun of me when I was like 6 and I used to cry every time but he would just laugh. Fry always helped me though and would hug me and comfort me. Me and Fry have always gotten along. He's like a best mate to me as well as my brother oh wait mom's still waiting for my answer guess I'll have to say yes oh well it will.be fun with Fry. "Yeah sure" I called out to her. And got up to get Fry. He's probably still asleep as he doesn't have to work at the pizza place he works at.

I knocked on his bedroom door. With no answer. I knocked again but louder. "What" Fry grumbled I laughed here we go to get Fry up. "Can I come in" I said "Yeah I'm in bed" he shouted. I came in. "Come on Fry get up" I sat on the edge of his bed. I remembered I used to come to his room all the time when I was a toddler as I used to have nightmares every night and I would always sleep on the edge of the bed. I felt a tear go down my cheek dam my emotions. "Eve hey what's wrong" Fry asked concerned and moved further to me. "Oh nothing just a memory remember when I was a toddler" I whispered and placed my head on Fry's shoulder. 

He put his arm around me. He then began to stroke my hair he always knows that makes me feel better I felt a smile growing on my face. "Your still the little toddler to me Eve" Fry broke the calm silenece. "Am I but I'm 15 in a month's time" I said getting up from Fry's shoulder looking at him. "No matter how old you are you will and always be my little baby sister"'Fry told me with a smile. I put my arms around him that was so sweet of him to say that. I felt Fry put his arms around me.

"I love you Fry" I mumbled into his shoulder "I love you too Eve" Fry said.


	2. Fry and Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Guys
> 
> Thank you to KurtPikachu2001 for the 1st and lovely comment.
> 
> I have decided that I will increase the story and it won't be 2 or 3 chapters but a full story. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Eve' s POV

"Come on Fry we've got to go Christmas shopping and your not ready yet" I told Fry getting out of his comforting hug. "Ughhh really can't I just sleep today it's my day off" he said to me with pleading eyes. "Oh no your not Philip J Fry your getting up and that's final!" I said to him in a stern face which was saying 'Fry get up'. I pulled on his arm and he fell on to the bedroom floor. "ow" Fry said in a tired voice. "Come on Fry" I pulled him up from his pretty mess which was the floor Fry never cleans his room. "Fine I'll get ready" Fry huffed. I fist pumped myself I am good. Fry was looking at me which was saying 'get out unless you want to see me naked' I went out of his room and I heard him laugh as soon as I left. 

I went to my bedroom as I'm still in my pjs I got out the clothes I am going to wear. A white top and some ripped blue jeans with my trusty black leather jacket. That's basically what I wear all the time as my school doesn't have uniform. I'm on the Christmas holidays now so that should be ok minus the shouting from mom and dad and Yancy. Yeah it would be better if I actually just stayed at school!". Oh well me and Fry could have some fun. I put on my clothes. And started to brush my hair. My hair was ginger and just goes past my shoulders. It's sometimes a mess so it takes me ages to brush it. I began doing a plait I usually do a plait but sometimes I do a ponytail or a bun. I like to style my hair quote a lot. "Eve hurry up" Fry called out to me. "I'm coming" I shouted back. I quickly finished my plait. 

I shut my bedroom door and went down to meet Fry. 

"There you are I thought you were the one to tell me to get ready" Fry said to me. "Well it takes time to do fabulous hair like this" I replied in a mocking voice and flipped my hair. I could tell Fry was about to put his hand in my hair and mess it up. "And don't mess up my hair" I told him in a voice saying 'don't you dare'. "Fine" he huffed. 

"Christmas shopping we go" I told him while I linked arms with him "off we go" Fry replied.


	3. Christmas shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi People :)
> 
> Here is Chapter 3. I don't own Futurama or any of their characters.

Eve' s POV

Fry and I walked out the door arms still linked with each other. Dam I should have worn a some gloves my hands are starting to get cold. Well at least I was wearing my leather jacket. 

Looking around me I could see all the shops were filled to the brim of Christmas stuff. I glanced at a really nice red coat seriously I NEED THAT!. I went to look at it through the window I pulled Fry along with me. "Jesus Eve" Fry muttered under his breath. I looked at the beautiful red coat you know when you see something you like and you think the item you want to buy is saying 'buy me' that is what I'm feeling right now. "Hey Fry can we get this" I asked him with pleading eyes and my puppy face. Fry pointed to the price tag in the window next to the coat that said $75 dollars!!! $75 freaking dollars seriously!! I put my head down seriously I just wanted a nice present. "Hey Eve they might put the price down and then maybe we could buy it" Fry said lifting up my chin with his fingers "I guess so" I huffed "how about we do some Christmas shopping now and maybe we could something you like" Fry said to me trying to make me feel better I know Fry is trying to make me feel better I just really want this coat it's special as when me and my grandma went out (before she passed away) I looked at that coat and she promised me she would buy it and you guessed it she didn't. "Ok" I said not really enthusiastic "come on" Fry said taking my hand. Well at least my hand is warm now!

We walked down the street and I saw a countdown to 1st January 2000 it's going to be the millennium year! That's going to special!

Finally we reaches the Christmas store we always go to as its cheap. It was packed with you guessed it Christmas stuff there were loads of parents with their little kids looking at all the Christmas stuff why can't our family do that? "Ok what did mom say to buy" Fry asked me "She said get a present for Yancy and that was about it I think she probably wants us to buy something else though" I told Fry.

"Well we better get started then" Fry replied.


	4. Presents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)
> 
> Here's Chapter 4. Once again I don't own Futurama or any of their characters. This is a long chapter.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter :) And I hope your enjoying the story so far.

Eve' s POV

"How about we split up and try and find something" Fry said letting go of my hand "you sound like Fred from Scooby Doo" I laughed. When I was around 8 me and Fry always used to watch Scooby I still sometimes watch it!! "Yeah well I don't think finding a present is much of a mystery" Fry told me "but there could be some ghosts in the store" I replied doing a ghost noise. "Really" Fry said with a face saying 'you look like a idiot'. "Now go and find a present for Yancy" Fry said pushing me into the boy presents isle. "Wait why don't you go and get the present for Yancy" I asked Fry "Well... Well I mean girls are better at buying presents" Fry said he really can't think of excuses. "You buy it" I told him "I asked you to buy it first so you buy it" Fry said having a face saying 'I'll win' "no" "yes" "no" "yes" "no" "yes" "I'll tell mom you stole $20 from her without her knowing" I said I saw Fry taking some money from her the other day "I asked her if I could borrow $20". Fry had a face saying 'ha told you I would win' well my older brother wins again. "Fine I'll get the present" I huffed. Fry laughed "But that means you have to get all the other presents" I whispered to him as I walked off laughing. I saw Fry walking off to get the presents probably feeling deflated. Ha Fry that should tell you for me having to get Yancy's presents. 

Right what do I get for Yancy he likes basketball so maybe a new basketball. I went over to the sport section where they had literally Christmas sport gear. I felt something tugging my leg I looked down and saw a toddler? "Hweoo" the toddler said the toddler probably lost their parents "Where's your mommy and daddy" I asked the toddler bending down her height. She has long blond hair and she's wearing loads of glitter and is holding a Barbie doll so I'm guessing it's a girl but it might be a boy. "I dont jknow" she said her lip whimpering please don't cry please I can not stand baby's or even toddler's crying. "I'm sure there here somewhere" I said trying to calm her down "what's your name" I asked her that might take her off crying "Kitty" she replied "Well that's a lovely name" I said wiping a tear from her face with my thumb she smiled happily ah she's cute. "Well how about you could help me buy a present for my big brother for Christmas and then we could find your parents" I told her Kitty nodded her head eagerly. She put her tiny hand in mine and we began walking to find a present. She'll probably be better at finding a present than me.

"Wat doesh he like" Kitty asked me "Well he likes basketball but I don't get on very well with him so I don't really know what he likes" I told Kitty honestly I don't know what he likes. Kitty pointed at a basketball and some posters of sport people actually they would do this is one clever kid. Kitty and I walked over to the stash of stuff yeah I think these would be ok maybe he would like them. I picked up the basketball and the 3 posters when I realised that I wouldn't be able to carry this while holding on to Kitty's hand. Wait where Kitty! Please don't say I lost a toddler. I looked to my right and saw Kitty thank God and her holding a basket to put all the stuff in right I was wrong this is one super clever little girl. I smiled gratefully at her "thank you Kitty" I told her gratefully bending down to her height. "Your Welchme" she said trying to pronounce welcome this is just adorable. "How about we go and find your mommy and daddy now" I said breaking her concentration from trying to pronounce welcome she nodded her head and took my hand.

I walked with carrying a basket in my right hand and Kitty holding my left hand. I saw Fry and he saw me he sprint over to me "have you got the presents" Fry asked me a bit put of breath "yeah I did" I told him. Fry finally saw that there was someone with us "EVE what have you done" Fry said very angrily "Wait who's the husband it's that guy you like isn't it" Fry said. I whacked him with the basket "ow" he said rubbing his leg. "No buthead Kitty has just lost her parents I'm not her mother and I don't like Nick anymore" I told him I could hear Kitty laughing. Fry had a face saying 'are you sure' "yes Fry" I said. "Well come on we better find this girl parents. Me, Fry and Kitty began walking Fry walking slightly in front of me and Kitty a bit behind. "Is tat your oldr broher" Kitty asked me still holding onto my hand. "Yeah that is" I replied back to her "Is tat th one you dont like" she asked me she's actually not that bad at pronouncing her words. "No that's Yancy this is Fry he's a great big brother" I said to her looking at Fry he is a good brother and I love him. "Do you have any brothers or sisters" I asked Kitty "no jught me mommy couldn't have anymore kids" Kitty told me with a sad voice. "Oh" was all I could say that's sad I mean I wouldn't know what to do without Fry. "But I don't mind" Kitty told me this time not pronouncing any of the words wrong. 

We finally reached the counter where Fry was talking to one of the cash people about finding Kitty s parents. The guy announced on the microphone thing that there was a little girl at the front of the cashiers and could they collect her. "There calling for parents I'm sure they'll be here soon" I told Kitty she shook her head. 

After a few moments after Fry had told the cashier guy that Kitty was at the front a couple around the 30s were looking really concerned. Kitty pointed to them this must be her parents "mommy dada" Kitty called out. Her parents looked to where me, Kitty and Fry where standing they came running toward us. Kitty let go of my hand and began toddling towards them. Her mum scooped her up and spinner her around holding her close soon after her dad came and kissed Kitty's head saying some words to her that I couldn't hear. Kitty pointed to me and Fry guessing she told her parents that we helped her out. 

Her parents came over to us Fry was a bit behind me looking at the presents he bought and the ones I bought for Yancy. Kitty's mum put Kitty down and Kitty came over well toddled over to me. Kitty reached me and hugged my leg seriously this is actually a achievement yes I know getting hugged by a toddler doesn't sound much of a achievement but I've never been a fan of toddlers don't ask me why I just don't like them so this actually feels like a achievement and kind of weird. I lowered myself down to her height and she put her arms around my neck ok this is weird. I put my arms around her back I've never hugged a toddler before so this feels kind of weird. Kitty removed her arms from my neck. "She likes you" Kitty's mom said "Thanks" I said I don't really know what to say. "Thank You by the way for looking after her" Kitty's dad said "oh no problem she was fine" I told them. "Come on Kitty we better go" her dad said to Kitty. Kitty grabbed her dad's hand and she waved to me basically saying bye her dad did too and I waved back I realised her mom was still with me. "I just wanted to say thank you" Kitty's mom told me "Its fine" I told her. "Its just anything could have happened to her and..and I love her so much and I can't have anymore um...kids" Kitty's mom stuttered she looked like she was about to cry and could feel some tears in my eyes too. "Thank You so much I don't know how to thank you" Kitty's mom said "you don't need to thank me" I said honestly to her she really doesn't. "Well, thank you it's just you know when you love someone so much you get so scared that something would happen to them well that's how I feel about Kitty" she told me holding both of my hands "I better get going" Kitty's mom told me. "Thank you once again" she told me shaking my hand "Your Welcome" I told her. And then she walked off waving back to me and I waved back to her. 

I then began to think of what Kitty's mom told me about loving someone that you don't want anything bad to happen to them. I looked towards Fry who was still looking at the presents. I wouldn't want anything to happen to Fry I love him. I went up to him and put my arms around him Fry put his arms around me. "I love you so much Fry" I mumbled into his shoulder "Eve I love you too" Fry told me. I held him tight and Fry held me even tighter he knows something's wrong. Fry let go of me I was enjoying that hug "Evie are you ok" Fry asked me I shook my head yes. "Evie are you sure because you can always tell me alright" Fry said to me. "Yes Fry I'm fine" I told him. 

"Well come on we better pay for these" Fry said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)
> 
> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm doing a Titanic fanfic if you would like to check that out.
> 
> I hope you enjoy chapter 5.
> 
> Gabby :)

Eve' s POV

Fry payed the money for the presents. We walked out the shop and walked down the street "Christmas in 2 days" Fry said "no s*it Sherlock" I said sarcastically "hey" Fry hit me with one of the bags. "So got me a present" Fry asked "maybe" I said (I have got him one) "woo what is it?" Fry asked "I'm not going to tell you Fry" I replied. 

"Well if your not going to tell me..." Fry got one of the bags I was carrying and took it. Oh great Fry being such the immature older brother. Fry was sprinting in front of me seriously! I'm not falling for the running game. "Come on you chicken" Fry shouted Fry started doing chicken noises. Now no one NO ONE CALLS ME CHICKEN!!!!

I ran towards Fry I'm so going to beat him to the house. Fry was sprinting in front of me Fry ran to the right I ran also to the right. Wait I know shortcut I went left then right yes I'm going to beat him. Wait dam I think I'm lost I swear it's another right but there's just a wall. I have been this way before but that was when I was 7. 

"Lost little girly" a voice came from behind me oh dam right act cool. "Hey, I'm not that little" I shouted surprisingly I didn't sound that scared. I heard the guy laugh I can't see him I can see his shadow though he came out the shadow Woah he's tall!! "So you lost" he asked me "no, I've just lost my way" I said that sounds convincing enough right. 

"Well no one comes this way" he said "why not?" I asked the guy smirked ok not good Fry please come soon. "I'm Romeo" the guy said coming closer to me ok guessing that's not his real name oh no the guy is coming even closer now "I'm Leia" I said just thought of that name love Star Wars. "Pretty name" the guy remarked I felt myself hit the wall ok think of something. 

I screamed Romeo put his hand over my mouth and put me into his side I can't breathe. "Don't want anyone to hear little Leia" Romeo said "now keep your mouth shut" he told me sternly I bit his hand no one tells me what to do. Fry come on I thought. Oh f*ck now so called Romeo looks really, really angry he threw me to the floor with a thump oh my arm. He took one step closer to me and he looked like he's about to slap me. I closed my eyes ready to feel pain. 

"GET AWAY FROM HER" I heard a familiar person shout I opened my eyes and saw it was Fry well finally perfect timing. "Oh and why should I do that" Romeo said then I could hear some noises they sound like POLICE SIRENS!! I saw Fry smirked and Mr Romeo ran off in a flash. 

"Evie God are you ok" Fry said very concerned came over I nodded my head. He gave me a quick hug "Come on we better get home" Fry said. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :)
> 
> Here's Chapter 6 hope. Basically Fry looking after his sister so yeah hopefully it will be quite cute!!
> 
> Hope you like it :)
> 
> Gabby :)

Evie POV

Fry helped me up and put his arm around me I'm still shaken that guy could have hurt me. Fry saved me. Fry still had his arm around me "Fry" I whispered "Eve, are you ok? Oh God we need to go to hospital" Fry said freaking out and letting go of me. "Fry I'm fine please" I said "Eve you could have been seriously hurt" Fry told me honestly "I know" but I'm fine Fry thanks too you" I said "well I have been known too be a superhero" Fry said "alright Mr Superman" I said "well come on were probably meant to be back an hour ago" Fry said putting his arm around me "come on little sis" Fry said kissing the top of my head. I giggled he always does that to cheer me up.

"You have the presents right" I asked I mean haven't seen Fry carrying anything "yep there in my backpack here" Fry said stopping so he could show me. "When did you get the backpack you aren't wearing it in the shop" I said "well when I said mine I found it on the street so yeah I just put the present in there" Fry said "Fry! anything could have been in there a bomb could have been in there!!" I said seriously Fry and that's stealing! "I checked it before I put the presents in" Fry said.

"Anyway come on we're home" Fry said when I was going to have a go at him. "Mom were home" Fry shouted "ok" mom shouted back I took my shoes off . "Ah good you got the presents" mom said Fry gave the presents to mom. "Dinner will be ready in about 15 minutes" Mom said and she went back into the kitchen. I went upstairs into my bedroom. 

"hey" Fry said coming into my room. Yeah he just comes in my room without knocking. "Hey" I said to Fry I'm still a bit nervous about what happened I think Fry can notice "I'm telling mom and dad" Fry said getting up from my bed and moving towards the door "tell them what?" I asked "I think you know the answer Eve" Fry replied. Oh no I don't want Fry to tell mom and dad it's just I don't want them to know. I mean I wasn't hurt but I could have been anyway mom and dad are always busy. "Please, Fry don't tell mom or dad" I pleaded "Eve listen we need to tell mom and dad you could have been seriously hurt" Fry stated "but mom and dad are always busy" I said "so it won't matter if I tell them then" Fry said "please Fry" I begged him Fry looked at me "please" I whispered I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. Fry came over to my bed and grabbed my hand.

"Eve I won't tell them.ok" Fry said I let out a breath of relief "if it happens again I have to tell mom and dad whether you want me to or not" Fry added I nodded my head. "Eve if I had lost you.... I couldn't live with myself" Fry stuttered out I wrapped my arms around Fry "Fry I love you" I said muffling in his shoulder "I will always love you Eve always" Fry said wrapping his arms around me. 

"Dinners ready" I heard mom shout "come on we better go" Fry said letting go of me. 

I love you Fry 


	7. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)
> 
> Here's Chapter 7. So sorry I haven't updated in ages. A Happy New Year to you all and I hope you enjoy this story in the new year :)
> 
> Gabby :)

Evie POV

Me and Fry walked down the stairs and into the kitchen I sat next to Fry with Yancy facing me. Mum put a pot in the middle of the table and Fry lifted the lid. What the hell!! Is in that pot!! Is it even food!! "What the hell is that" Yancy asked all our questions "it's food" mom said "yeah but what type of food is it" Yancy asked "it's courgettes in a sauce" mom said with pride. "That looks disgusting" I said under my breath "Evie don't say that until you need to try it before you make a decision" mom said telling me off. "If you say so" I said. Seriously why did mom have to cook tonight we could have just got a takeaway or something. 

Mom put the so called food on a plate for everyone. Literally I am going to throw up. I heard a noise come from the hallway that sounds like a dog wait it's Seymour!!! "That darn dog" Mom said "why can't he stay outside" mom said. She left the kitchen. Fry literally took his whole plate in the bin seriously it's disgusting imagine sick with courgettes nice isn't it!!! I passed my plate to Yancy so he can throw it in the sink he didn't pick it up. "Yancy put my plate in the sink" I said he better put it in the sink "I don't think so little princess" Yancy said sarcastically "why not" I said seriously Yancy don't get on my nerves. "DIY do it yourself" Yancy said he put his plate in the bin why can't he do mine. I have to do it myself well he is closest to the sink "your closest" I shouted "shut up and do it yourself" Yancy shouted back you idiot Yancy. "Yancy just put the plate in the sink" Fry said trying to help me out. "Don't get into this Fry" Yancy said making a face saying 'leave it'. Fry sat down on his chair seriously Yancy is the most biggest idiot I've ever met. 

Yancy got up and was about to put his plate in the sink. "YANCY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!!" Mom shouted ha now Yancy is in real trouble. "Uhh mom I was..." Yancy said oh poor him he can't think of anything. "Dad what the hell are you doing?" Yancy said oh yeah I forget about dad I thought he just left. "Nothing just putting this crisp packet in the bin" Dad said picking up the packet he is not going to get away with this. Mom gave a look which said 'really'. "Fry did you eat the dinner" Mom asked but not really paying attention she was just staring at Yancy and Dad "um, yeah" Fry gulped. "Fine you can go" Mom said I think she's going to kill someone in a minute. I looked at Fry hoping he could try and get me out of the kitchen "um mom can Eve come with me" Fry said please mom. "Eve is staying here" Mom said I let out a groan "and Yancy and you" mom pointed at dad well at least Yancy has to stay too. 

"Sit down" mom said pointing to the chair so all of us can sit down. I sat down on my chair I saw Fry standing near the door "sorry" he mouthed "it's ok" I mouthed back. Fry then left he must have gone to the living room to watch TV. Mom put the so called food on our plates "right all of you are staying here until you have eaten everything on this plate" mom said in a stern voice "you can not be serious" Yancy said under his breath "oh I'm very serious Yancy" mom said. "Can I go to the toilet" dad said let me guess trying to get away I don't blame dad. "No" mom said putting the 'food' on her plate. 

I looked at the plop on my plate. I guess I'll just have to grin and bear it. "Your an idiot" Yancy said talking to me "me I'm the idiot well if you would have just put that plate in the sink this wouldn't have happened" I shouted "well you could have just got your lazy old butt and do it yourself" Yancy shouted "I'm lazy!! says the one who does the shopping, always borrows money because they can't be bothered do work for it, do all the chaws not get other people to do them oh wait!! you don't do all those things I do" I sarcastically gasped "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP" mom said putting her hand up "uhh" Yancy grumbled "mom she's so annoying" Yancy said "look both of you shut your fat gobs and eat" mom said frustrated. I took a massive pile of food and put it in my mouth I quickly picked up my glass of water and washed down the food. Yuck. You don't realise how disgusting that was. I took another bite but not as big and just managed to swallow it. I did that for about 10 minutes until I really couldn't eat anymore. 

Yancy, mom and dad I think have finished too. "Wash these up would you" Ynacy said "yeah thanks Eve" mom said putting her plate on top of my plate dad did the same. Yay lucky me. Mom, dad and Ynacy went into the living room I went over to the sink just to start the washing up. I swear mom and dad don't care about me sometimes. Well I'm still living in this house I mean they should have kicked me out by now. But Yancy has always been the favourite probably because he's the most like dad and he's good at basketball and other stuff. Me and Fry are always in the background we never really get much attention. I reckon that if me and Fry disappeared they would be worried for a while and then just forget about us. Well Fry always tells me that mom and dad do care about us but they don't and Fry knows he just doesn't want to tell me. Well I knew since the start.

"Need any help" I heard Fry's voice breaking me from my thoughts. "No it's fine you can go back I'll be fine" I said cleaning the plates. I saw Fry next to me and he started to dry the plates Fry just gave me a look saying 'I'm going to help whether you like it or not'. I just shrugged it off well hopefully it will get done faster.

I looked at Fry I wouldn't be here if it where for Fry. I mean mom and dad don't do much and Yancy well let's just say he probably thinks we aren't even related. I mean Fry has always been there for me he's like a parent and brother. I probably would have been put on the street or put in a orphanage because mom and dad couldn't deal with me. 

I owe a lot to Fry. The most important thing that Fry taught me is "you only live once people may hurt you, but they can never change you. The only way you change is through your yourself."


	8. Celebrations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello People :)
> 
> I am so, so, sorry I haven't updated in ages!! I'll try and update more frequently.
> 
> Anyway here's Chapter 8 after a few more chapters we'll get Fry and Evie going into the year 3000!!
> 
> Gabby :)

Evie POV

"Eve, Evie earth to planet Eve" I heard my name being called and some fingers clicking in front of me. "Yeah" I said and turned and saw Fry "oh there you are you zoned out" Fry said I gave a yawn "you feeling tired" Fry asked "a bit" I said. 

"You can go to bed I'll finish up here" Fry said "it's fine we've only got a few more plates to clean anyway" I said. "Go to bed your tired do you really want to be here washing plates?" Fry asked "Well I'm with you aren't I" I replied Fry just smiled and got back to washing the plates. 

I heard some noises coming from outside the house. "Its probably just Christmas celebrations" Fry said. Sometimes the town does some celebrations before christmas. "Can we go" I asked I mean after we finish the dishes can't we just go out it'll be better than staying at home. "Its late and I thought you were tired" Fry said cleaning the last plate "number 1 it's only 8:30 and it'll be fun" I said doing a puppy face "fine I suppose so" Fry said giving up. 

Yes I said to myself. "We got to ask mom first though" Fry said oh why do we have to ask mum I thought. "She won't even notice were gone and dad won't notice either and Yancy will be happy because we won't be here" I replied "besides as long as we finished the plates mom and dad will just think we went to bed" I said. Fry had a thinking face on he still thinks that I don't know that mom and dad care about us but they don't as I said before I knew since the start. "Ok" Fry said oh yes double celebration "but only a hour" fry said in a stern voice. "No worries bro come on let's go" I said grabbing my jacket I found a scarf because it would be freezing outside. 

I walked into the living room and to the front door waiting for Fry. Mom, dad and Yancy didn't even notice they were watching the TV. I saw Fry and he went into ninja mode?? Fry did a forward role and then crawled to the front door?? Is he trying to be funny. 

I opened the front door and went outside to see the bright lights of the christmas celebrations. Fry carefully shut the door so it didn't make a sound. I just laughed to myself "sometimes your so stupid Fry" I jokingly said walking towards the centre of the celebrations with Fry walking beside me. "I'm not stupid I'm just uniquely stupid" Fry said I take that back Fry's stupid all the time but in a good way well he's not actually stupid all the time sometimes he's really clever sometimes just not all the time. 

Me and Fry walked to the centre of the celebration. There are bright lights everywhere people having a good time. I can smell food actual food now I'm hungry. "Fry can we get some food please" I asked "yeah sure why not" Fry said taking my hand we walked over to a burger stand. Seriously I haven't even tried the burger yet but I know it's going to be good. 

We asked for the burgers with Fry paying thank god he had some change in his pocket I'll pay back later. We walked over to a bench which was free it's so busy I thought we wouldn't be able to find a bench!! 

This is only the start of the night. But I can tell its going to be a fun night. 


	9. Celebrations Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!!
> 
> So here's Chapter 9 the second part to celebrations. And Thank you to the guest who left a kudos :)
> 
> Enjoy everyone!!
> 
> Gabby

Evie POV

I starter eating my burger. This is so good why couldn't have mom just cooked a burger well actually she can't cook! "Hi Evie" I heard a voice from behind me I looked to see who it was oh it's my friend Ruby from school. I don't know her that well I sit next her in Biology but that's it but she seems really nice.

"Are you here for the celebrations" Ruby asked "yeah I am well I'm not really supposed to be here" I said honestly Ruby laughed. "I'm here with my parents and my little annoying sister" Ruby said guess she doesn't like her sister I laughed I don't know how she feels with a little sibling but I guess she hates it judging from her facial expression. "I'm here with my older brother Fry" I said pointing to Fry who had half a burger in his mouth "hi" Fry waved with his mouth full "here have my napkin" Ruby said passing her napkin to Fry "thank you" Fry said still with his mouth full lovely! 

"Ruby, Ruby" I heard a voice probably her mom "there you are" I saw a mom rushing with loads of bag. Ruby had a look of disapproval on her face. "I'm coming mom" Ruby said bored "bye Evie" Ruby waved "bye" I said getting back to my burger. 

I've almost finished my burger seriously I need to get another one. I shoved the last bite of burger in my mouth heaven in food. I can hear some kind of shouting and it sounds like. Me and Fry looked at each other "mom" we both said. We dashed from our seat into the centre of some carnival maybe we can hide there. "Hide here" Fry said going into a centre of a group of people. "Fry, Evie" I heard mom call out why did she come looking for us probably she wanted us to do cleaning or something. 

I am getting squished in a small space I get claustrophobic easily. I started to breathe heavily I don't like this at all. I felt someone grabbing my hand I turned my head around and saw it was Fry "are you ok" Fry said "yeah, yeah" I said still breathing heavily hopefully we can get out of this crowd soon but mom could be near us. 

"Come on let's go Mom should be gone by now" Fry said still holding my hand. Finally I can breathe that was torture. We went by a street corner that was selling face masks and stuff. "Thank god were out of that" Fry said "yeah it was so hard to breathe in there" I said "but your fine though right" Fry asked concerned "yeah I'm better now" I smiled. 

"Where are those two idiots" I heard someone say mom! "Run" me and Fry both said seriously why can't mom just leave. We ran into some alleyway I don't think this is a good idea. We stopped both out of breath hopefully that's the last we'll see of mom for this evening. 

"Lets go" I said tugging on Fry's hand but he didn't move. "There's some fire over there I'm freezing I need warmth" Fry said tugging on my hand and going more into the alleyway but I didn't budge it's not a good idea. "Fry have you seen people on TV shows that go into alleyways" I said Fry shook his head yes "well what happens" I asked "uh they go into a alleyway" Fry said confused really!! I thought older brothers are meant to be clever and annoying sometimes? "Think logically they go into the alleyway they A. get attacked or B get killed or C get attacked by zombies" I said exaggerating. "That's on TV shows Eve it doesn't actually happen in real life "yeah it does it happened to me remember" I said remembering back to the time 'Romeo' was in a alleyway. Fry nodded his head which was basically saying "yeah that is a point". "But we won't be in there that long come on aren't you feeling cold" Fry said I nodded my head in defeat I am a bit cold."We won't be in there for long I promise" Fry said reassuring me. 

"Fine but only for a couple of minutes" I said. We started walking down the alleyway I could see a bright orange flame fire!! We came round the corner and saw the fire I out my hands near it to get some warmth. "Lets go" I said tugging Fry's arm "we've only been here for like 30 seconds" Fry replied. 

I could hear some noises of people and some really loud music. I looked at Fry basically saying 'what did I tell you Fry not to come this way'. "What are these losers doing here" one of the guys said coming out from the corner "we were just passing through" I said "no one ever, ever, comes this way" the guy said sternly "well I guess I'm the first I mean no one was here you need to get some security guards" I said with a bit of sass. Fry had a look on his face which was saying 'you really shouldn't have done that' I just made face saying 'it's fine I can deal with it'. 

"Well nice chatting to you we better get going" I said about to walk past them but they held out there arm stooping me. "Do I have to guess the secret password" I said in a childish voice he just gave me a face of anger "oh don't give me the angry face" I said "you better stop with all your sass little lady" he said sternly. "Oh was I giving you sass I never noticed" I sarcastically said more of his friends came stopping in their tracks when they saw me and Fry. "Ah these some of your little friends" I said they just gave me a look which was saying 'don't mess with us' I just shrugged it off. 

"Shut up" one of the boys said from the back. "Wait shouldn't you lot be with your mommy and daddy in bed it's very late" I said shaking my head. "Do you know how to close your mouth" he said "I know how to open my mouth look I'm doing it now" I said. "You better keep your mouth shut" the leader of the group it seemed said. "Oh why's that because I'm rather enjoying our conversation" I replied. 

I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Fry looking rather worried. "Evie shut up" I heard Fry whispered with anxiety. We have to get out of here now but I think I'm doing actually doing rather good I have to get us out of here somehow. I looked back to the group of boys who were giving me a death stare. "Do you guys ever make any kind of other face" I said with a hint of sarcasm. "You know this is getting boring" one of the guys said "really I thought this was rather fun" I replied. 

I saw all the boys nodded their heads apart from the 'leader' guy who didn't shake his head. I saw the leader of the group whisper to his group I couldn't hear what they were saying but all the other boys seemed to be happy. "Wait we've been talking so much that we've totally forget to ask for your names" the guy said with sarcasm "well my name is Sherlock and this is my brother Mycroft" I said using fake names "oh really lovely names" the guy said "and yours" I said "you don't have to know our names" he said. 

Ok right there going to do something bad I looked to see Fry running but the other guys just pushed him back. "You don't want to do that" the guys laughed I helped Fry up. "Really you guys are just pathetic" I said with honestly "look at yourselves you could be doing so much and instead your here trying to beat us up" I said all the boys looked at each other laughing but the guy at the very back didn't. "She's right" he said "why are you sticking up for them" the leader said stopping the laughter. "Look at yourself Max you could be doing something good for the world I never wanted to be in this gang you just made me join" he said I like this guy. 

The boys started getting into a massive argument shouting and shoving each other. "Come on we're going" Fry said taking my hand. I didn't have any say he just pulled me along we finally came out of the alleyway. "Do you realise what you've done" Fry said I shook my head "they know who we are and they'll find us" Fry said throwing his hands in the air with frustration. "Lets go home" Fry said walking away he'll get over it. 

Well maybe tonight wasn't as fun as I thought it was going to be. But I sure gave those boys some sass!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello it's me, :)
> 
> So here's Chapter 10 hope you all like it!!! 
> 
> Gabby xxx

Evie POV

So last night kind of a blur. Mom shouted, Fry got a bit pissed off, even more shouting, oh burgers and sass. Yep just a normal night. 

"Evie get up" I heard someone say I just put my head under the pillow I still feel tired and I need my beauty sleep!! "Fine be like that" I heard the person say and slamming the door. Ah peace at last and put my head on the pillow I closed my eyes.

Suddenly I felt freezing cold water on me I got up from my bed shaking with cold I heard someone laughing and looked Yancy!! "You really wish you hadn't have done that" I said angrily "well that was the only option" Yancy said still laughing. "Right" I said grabbing my pillow and throwing it in Yancy' s face that lost his grin. Let's be even more mean then I found a glass with some water on my bedside table and poured it all over Yancy shirt. I started to laugh his face is priceless. "That was new" Yancy shouted "accident sorry" I laughed. "I'm coming to get you" Yancy said running towards me. 

Run!! I said in my brain I quickly went down the stairs and jumped over Seymour and ran in the kitchen. I saw everyone was in the kitchen just looking at how soaked I was "Eve why did you get your pyjamas soaked now I have to go and buy new ones" mom started complaining "well hello to you mom" I said under my breath. 

I sat down on a chair where did Yancy get too? "Here" Fry said tiredly passing me some toast still tired from last night I guess. "Thanks" I replied taking a bite out of my toast. "Why are you soaked anyway" dad asked "long story" I said. 

Dad just nodded his head. I finished my toast wasn't very much toast there really. I got up from my chair and began walking upstairs to the bathroom to change my clothes. 

I washed my hair and changed my clothes and opened the door except I couldn't. I tried pushing up against it but that didn't work either. I didn't lock the bathroom on the outside only on the inside. Well I don't have to be Scooby doo to worked out who did this Yancy. Sometimes I question why do I have a annoying big brother. 

"Yancy let me out" I shouted I knew he was on the other side of the door probably laughing his head off. I heard no answer silent game huh. "Yancy I know your there" I said I heard some laughing. Well at least I know he's there. "Let me out" I shouted with frustration "I heard you the first time" he shouted "and" I asked "I'll keep you in here for a little longer" Yancy did a evil laugh. 

"Yancy stop being pathetic little idiot and unlock the door" I slammed on the door. I know that's not going to work. "Evie your an idiot if you think I'm going to let you out" Yancy replied. I sat near the door hopefully he'll let me out. 

I felt something in my trousers a screwdriver? Oh yeah Fry gave it to me when we were mending dad's bike I like all DIY stuff. Maybe I can use this to my advantage. "Yancy" I called out "Yancy" I called out again ok he's not there good. 

I took the screwdriver and jiggled the lock oh come on this better work. I jiggled the lock on the inside a bit more and well I am a genius I said to myself it's unlocked. I carefully opened the door to make sure Yancy isn't there. Ok coast is clear everyone. 

I tip toed down the stairs into the kitchen phew no one here. "Where were you" I heard someone from behind me I quickly turned around oh it's only Fry. "Locked in the bathroom" I simply said "let me guess Yancy" Fry replied I nodded my head. "Are you still tired from last night hectic thing" Fry asked changing the subject "yeah a bit you" I asked "I'm exhausted" Fry said with a yawn. 

"Well it is Christmas Eve so we could just have a lazy day stuff our faces with pizzas and just be lazy" I stated I really can't be bothered to do anything today. "Yeah that's good idea I'll get some snacks" Fry replied "ok thanks". 

Lazy day here we come. 


End file.
